Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to temperature sensing, and more particularly, to detecting thermal runaway.
Background
Temperature sensors may be integrated on a chip to monitor temperature at various locations on the chip. Temperature readings from the sensors may be fed to a temperature manager that manages circuits (e.g., central processing unit (CPU)) on the chip based on the temperature readings. For example, the temperature manager may manage the circuits based on the temperature readings to prevent thermal runaway. Thermal runaway occurs when increases in temperature cause increases in leakage power, which, in turn, cause further increases in temperature. This positive feedback can cause the temperature of the chip to rapidly rise, potentially damaging the circuit.